


There's love, that is a savior.

by poocherd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: AU／異裝癖／BDSM





	1. Chapter 1

凱羅這會兒再也忍耐不了，時間已經半夜兩點，他的心穿越擁擠髒亂的房間，遙遠地遺留在某處，此刻眼下殘骸四散、切割錯位的木材已經透露出他如此心不在焉，而且渾身充滿難以言喻的憤怒不安，滿身大汗卻無法排解的亢奮與孤獨，大聲撥放的搖滾樂刺穿凱羅的心，嘲笑他，使他明瞭自己比曾經承認過的更加悲慘，歌裡那些被濫用過度虛華的字眼在獨處深夜裡完全佔據了凱羅，使他不能遏止地瘋狂想念赫克斯。

他一定睡了，畢竟他要上班、小孩也要去幼稚園，不，這是周三夜晚，也許現在打電話，他會願意去酒吧，不，如果他的妻子現在跟他在一起，他們躺在屬於他們的家，做愛……

凱羅發出低低的吼叫，把鐵鎚丟到沙發後面，光是試圖在腦袋裡呼喚赫克斯的名字，就燃起了強烈情慾，他脫掉作工手套，倉皇解開皮帶與褲頭，吐口水在手掌，掏出陰莖揉搓。

赫克斯總是說凱羅像動物一樣，如果他們在酒吧，赫克斯會穿著白襯衫和西裝褲坐在角落，對隔壁的派對一點興趣也沒有，拒絕所有人送的飲料，只跟他高大忠誠的狗狗對話，態度下流而矜持，語氣黏膩，罵凱羅是沒有禮貌的發情男孩，用指頭搔刮對方的膝蓋內側，如果凱羅從他的尾椎慢慢撫摸向上，觸摸到隱匿的蕾絲馬甲，赫克斯會顫抖，從眼神開始慢慢崩塌掉所有假扮的外殼，把道德遺留在白日，把他原本屬於的身分完全丟棄，凱羅理解那樣的痛苦，他們都在假裝成某種符合社會眼光的另一個人，使生活不會偏離航道而完全崩潰。

赫克斯喜歡把馬甲繫帶拉到最緊，裝扮成已婚的浪蕩少婦，如果是在旅館房間，凱羅會跪著瞻仰感嘆世界上有這麼美麗的人，從腳趾親吻到大腿吊帶，大口喘息，把臉貼著內側感受柔軟寒毛，聞私處的甜蜜氣味，讓赫克斯穿著高跟鞋踩在他肩頭，凱羅就能直接射在牛仔褲裡，這種姿勢彷彿回到母體般，使凱羅無比安心，想像赫克斯有個子宮，他住在裡面，血肉相連，平靜，沒有憤怒，被羊水包圍。

他笨拙地小心解開內衣前扣，舔赫克斯前胸被鋼圈與綁帶勒出的痕跡，用犬齒拉扯挺立的乳頭，渴望奶水，耽溺於不斷重複的吸吮，弄得一切潮濕無比才肯罷休，在赫克斯撫摸他後頸毛髮時滿足地傻笑，舔乾淨手指上擴張赫克斯弄出的汁液。凱羅無法對女人勃起，卻瘋狂渴求赫克斯給予的母性形象，被控制、被掌握、被包容、被擁有，遠遠超過性高潮帶來的快樂。凱羅沒想過自己二十八歲了還能夠哭得歇斯底里，坦承被母親拋棄後就覺得再也不會有人需要他。

赫克斯是他所有作品的謬思，凱羅從來不曾提起過，是他梗在喉嚨的蘋果，是他最喜歡的顏色。有次赫克斯給他看了自己年輕時的照片。留著長髮，蒼白無比，軟弱，深陷過去父親家暴的陰影，跟派對上所有願意搭理他的人做愛，來到大城市後重新開始，像所有街道上沒有過去的行人，掩蓋住秘密向前，說他第一眼就認出凱羅是同路人，被惡意對待過，又要故做友善，內心黑暗，性慾旺盛。

那次做愛凱羅不戴套射滿他，他排尿淋了凱羅一身，赫克斯說其實全部都是選擇，沒有什麼是不會後悔，只能選擇傷害較少的。凱羅大吼，罵赫克斯是騙子。說你一直在傷害我，假裝我們只是砲友，關心我，不在乎我，自私又偽善，假裝不知道我愛你。

赫克斯坐在沙發椅上，他的頭髮全都亂了，內衣肩帶掛在左側手臂，張開的雙腿間緩慢溢出凱羅的精液，立燈罩映出的黃光打在高高顴骨，那些小心沿著邊緣游移，不去戳破殘忍現實的好玩遊戲被凱羅打破了。他似乎想要抽菸，手指不自覺晃動，但是菸盒空了，變成凱羅身上性虐後的傷痕。

凱羅坐在床沿摀住臉，也許赫克斯要去尋找下一個目標了，他可以找到更年輕、手段更凶猛、更英俊的男孩，但不會再有比凱羅還要愛他的人。

但赫克斯沒有走，他跪坐著將頭枕在凱羅膝前，親吻那些傷口，它們猙獰醜陋，泛著瘀青。赫克斯求他不要離開。赫克斯如此狡猾，輕易調動遊戲規則，知道凱羅永遠不會厭棄他，他們只在赫克斯的妻子出差時見面，他們是不可能有什麼好結局的，持續糾纏著像所有難以戒斷的癮頭。

凱羅回憶他們上次見面，哼哼唧唧，緊繃肌肉，上下摩擦陰莖，快要射了，他摸到口袋裡的手機，打給赫克斯，聽著對方預錄好的語音信箱高潮，渾身無力，空虛又罪惡。赫克斯有沒有在分開的日子裡想過他？有沒有猶豫不決看著通訊錄又收起手機？有沒有因為終於被理解而感覺卸下罪惡，想念那些陰暗的溼熱的懷抱？

他恨赫克斯。他想要瞞著全世界在某個角落跟赫克斯做愛到死。


	2. I need some sugar, I need something fake

「我……做了一個夢。」

 

凱羅跪著，像條狗，姿態端正，挺直了腰桿，雙手背在後方，因為自己精通於臣服而驕傲；為飽滿而結實的軀體，為渾身赤裸、唯一遮蔽物是束縛陰莖的貞操帶，為得來獎賞汗水淋漓的性事，為他身上流乾了血的傷痕與疤痕。為能討主人歡心的無數事物而驕傲。奇妙的是，他的表情就像所有經過流浪而後有家的狗，隨時預備好再次被遺棄，卻願意獻出所有只為了不再被遺棄。

 

「是嗎？說給我聽。」

 

赫克斯要走了，他擦乾淋浴後的水滴，從衣櫃裡挑出新燙的襯衫，跟地上被凱羅粗魯扯開的款式相同，把鈕扣對齊，隱藏肋骨下被馬甲勒出的凹陷，也鎖住月租套房的秘密。凱羅不敢盯著看，僅開了夜燈的室內，赫克斯著裝的倒影在地毯上成為模糊的黑洞，使他又有感覺了。

 

赫克斯紅腫的乳頭會在襯衫上像女人不穿內衣那樣突起嗎？當赫克斯回去市中心的高級公寓，管理員用意淫過他屁股的眼神迎接赫克斯，他會知道嗎？如果赫克斯知道了，也許會一槍射穿對方的腦袋，要凱羅用球棒把骨頭打成碎塊，開著他的高級房車，兩人一起把屍體混著水泥丟進大海，逃到誰也不在乎的世界角落。

 

凱羅半勃的陰莖困在金屬鐵籠裡，冰冷緊箍的痛感轉化成心理的興奮，磨蹭著雙膝，希望掩飾住不能遵照自己意願的部分，在這個房間裡赫克斯不需要不聽話的東西。

 

 

他洗澡的時間凱羅一直跪在這裡，聽著牆後細微的水聲，太過幸福以致可以隨時去死，自從赫克斯把鑰匙交給凱羅保管，似乎也暗示凱羅作為看門犬的義務。兩人不再相約旅館，不需要那些赫克斯背著妻子傳來的冰冷簡訊，赫克斯把所有因為性癖購買的衣物留在這，凱羅在每次見面後拿去送洗，小心翼翼不勾到蕾絲收好，等赫克斯回來的日子。他搬進這間套房，外出時害怕錯過了赫克斯，但這幾個月來赫克斯不在深夜以外來訪，亦不留下。像彌留的幽靈，只留下穿過帶有味道的外衣內衣，若非凱羅能感覺到傷口的疼痛，幾乎要以為都只是幻覺而已。

 

 

「夢見你。」

「我。我在做什麼？」

 

凱羅紊亂的鼻息被赫克斯發現了，是窗外行駛而過的汽車以外唯一的粗糙噪音，赫克斯站在他面前，腳背的骨骼纏繞著青筋，連結的趾頭細長白皙。他忍耐著想要操什麼、想要晃動腰部或使用雙手的本能，汗滴到地毯，很快被吸收消失。剛才赫克斯穿著的墨綠女用內褲落在一旁，濕淋淋地，因為塞過凱羅的嘴巴，沾滿唾液。

 

「夢裡我是皇帝，你是我的、我的……」

「部下？」

 

赫克斯接續他大腦裡短暫斷線的空格，凱羅急促地點頭，之後想起身為寵物的規矩。是的。他輕聲回答。

 

「然後我就醒來了。」

「就這樣？」

「醒來以後，我忍不住繼續想，如果我沒有醒來，還能看見什麼。」

「繼續說。」

「所有人都死了，全部都是紅色的。你對我下跪，說我是你唯一服從的，至高無上的領袖。」

「這個夢讓你有什麼感覺？」

「力量，我感覺充滿了力量，強大，很爽……」

 

凱羅別過頭，被搧了巴掌的右側臉頰麻木，溫暖的燒灼感緩緩浮出，對方無名指的戒指在他臉上刮出一條紅色細痕，並不痛，但茫然無助的羞恥讓他發抖，想著完了，以為自己會哭，卻是陰莖流出了前列腺液。赫克斯沒有踹他，抓住頭髮拎起他的視線。

 

「無論你看到了什麼，都只是你的幻覺而已。」

赫克斯才是這個空間裡的神明。

 

*

 

「我還以為你已經死了咧。」

 

芮推著腳踏車跟在他後面，凱羅不想回答，轉身躲到電梯裡，想不到芮竟然把整台車舉起跟著塞進來。

 

「我來辦休學。」

「讀得好好的幹嘛要休學？」

「待在學院沒意思。妳不也被路克簽下來了，幹嘛不出去創作。」

「是這樣沒錯，但是我喜歡跟大家待在一起，外面的世界很黑暗。」

「怎麼樣都比這裡好吧。」

「他們想要賣作品的時候會變得很市儈，跟我說雖然我的作品很好，但是希望我畫一些比較甜的、好攜帶、擺在家裡很好看的畫。就算不是我，隨便一個人也做得出來的工藝品，只是因為掛上了我的名字就可以翻倍賣。也有些自稱藝評家的，把我的話曲解，寫成完全不相干的內容。在路克那，雖然錢沒有大型藝廊拿得多，但是很自由，也很安心。」

「隨便妳。」

「有很多藝廊找你了吧。」

 

她指的是上個月凱羅得到的全國性大獎。去年的得主是芮。雖然外人看起來都是芮在纏著凱羅，可是凱羅知道芮天賦異稟，擁有強大、不需要靠怒火維持的能量，她創作的是必然引導未來走向的藝術。也許正是如此，路克才選擇了芮，他明明公開說過再也不跟藝術家簽約。

 

「嗯。」

「要不要來我跟路克這裡？」

「不可能。」

 

走出電梯後，她拉住凱羅。

 

「凱羅，你需要可以帶領你的人。」

「路克討厭我的創作，他說我在做垃圾。」

「他是怕你走火入魔。我去看過你的作品了，很可怕，一點光明也沒有，只是純粹的憤怒……我離開展場的時候還吐了。」

「我不需要妳來告訴我什麼是正確的藝術。」

「總之不要去史諾克那裡，他要的只是可以哄抬拍賣市場的藝術家，買下你所有的創作，把你捧紅了以後，過十年後再用高價賣出，你被合約綑綁什麼也不能做。不管是錢或名聲，史諾克會用你的慾望榨乾你的靈魂！」

 

*

 

凱羅遲到了，他本來不打算出門的，但不想點辦法生活費就要沒有著落了，只好帶著宿醉後脹痛的大腦到這裡。史諾克底下的藝廊寄了不只一次的信，希望跟他簽經紀合約，買斷整年的作品。在網路查了其他簽約藝術家，特質很明顯，忠誠、迎合市場需求、產量穩定。凱羅也不懂為什麼史諾克就是執著於他，好奇大於因為芮的忠告產生出的警覺心，才答應會面。

 

地址在市郊，冬初所有樹葉都枯萎了，白色的三角建築像堡壘、戰艦、或是一些令人恐懼，毫無生氣的武器，獨立於荒蕪的土地。櫃台接待說：「您好，老闆已經在裡面等一個小時了，他剛剛去處理事情，我帶你進去。」

 

「這些紅色粉末是什麼？」

 

他看著水泥地板上的紅色腳印，每個訪客都留下了步行的痕跡，員工與周邊保全都穿著紅色的正式服裝，室內異常寂靜。

 

「當期展覽的現地裝置之一，你可以看到入口延伸至展場的地面都灑滿了紅色，從我們的制服，大到整個場地，都為了配合藝術家，只留下紅白黑這三個顏色。」

 

這裡就是當代藝術市場的頂端，少數人決定市場與歷史中文化脈絡的走向。我在牆角拉坨屎都可以賣，凱羅想。但他無法否認打從踏進這個場域，便能感受到其神聖性，難以形容是因為建築本身，或這裡的藝術品，也許是一切運行像軍隊般，擁有龐大的秩序性，彷彿在觀看法西斯影像時會出現的畫面。

 

三樓辦公室裡只有一台休眠中的電腦，凱羅發現他感到不安的原因，這是建築裡唯一的封閉空間，雖然可以看到面向的落地窗，室內對外只有一扇門，其餘都是灰色的牆壁，不像電影裡全部都是玻璃的辦公室。

 

寧靜到連掛鐘秒針轉動的聲音都聽得見，再來是逐漸逼近的腳步聲，緩慢，穩定，每個步伐跨出的距離相同，他聽過這個聲音，太過熟悉導致難以辨認，只有身體因為期待泛起雞皮疙瘩。他在每個深夜期待能聽見的聲音。

 

赫克斯穿著黑色襯衫，膝蓋以下與雙手不知為何沾滿鮮紅色。

 

「剛才展場作品出了問題，所以來遲了。」

 

赫克斯伸出像是殺了人的右手，凱羅低頭，因為緊張縮起肩膀，不敢應答。

 

「這不是在『那裡』，放輕鬆。」

「是『家裡』……」

「什麼？」

「不，沒事。」

 

他讓赫克斯用食指去碰觸自己右臉的疤痕，抹出斜切過臉頰的紅色線條。

 

凱羅翻著合約，他們沒有明說，默認了不去關切彼此在性以外的其他資料，叫做赫克斯的人在臉書就有五千個。

 

「……你是學藝術的嗎？」

 

雖然有許多疑惑，想不到第一個問出口是這樣微不足道的事情。

 

「不，我是商學院的。史諾克請我來經營這家畫廊。」

 

赫克斯用方巾擦乾淨雙手，看凱羅遲遲不說話。

 

「合約細項有哪裡不明白嗎？忍。」

「我其實不想……」

「你不確定自己是否準備好再投入藝術市場？因為路克天行者在他的專欄裡說你不適合當藝術家。」

 

赫克斯要他抬頭，凱羅看著對面那個男人。

 

「你有多了解我？」

「我知道你是韓索羅跟莉亞奧加納的兒子，路克放棄了你。」

「你知道為什麼他拒絕了我嗎？」

「不知道。」

「因為路克說我的作品……很危險，說我遲早會毀於我的慾望，我學不會克制，不可能成為像我爸媽那樣偉大的藝術家。」

「你可以成為一個危險的藝術家。」

 

赫克斯抿著嘴笑，像是在哄小孩子。

 

「創作不是你想像的那種方法！沒有所謂的平衡。全部下去，或是完全不觸碰。如果在過程參雜了一點理智，作品就會變得虛假，露出破綻。」

「韓索羅、莉亞奧加納的作品在市場上一直都被天行者獨佔，再加上他們要栽培的芮。史諾克那麼想要你，除了血統以外，你是唯一可能改變現狀的人。」

「……什麼現狀？」

「你本身的話題性，還有你的作品。史諾克已經擁有足夠的資源，想要在藝術市場擊敗天行者，需要有新的藝術家出來成為拍賣場的代表，藏家已經膩了上一代的風格。就算天行者不看好你，史諾克底下學術領域的專家也不少，評論把你捧起，人們就會重視你的藝術。」

「我沒辦法持續創作。」

「為什麼？」

「你看過我的作品嗎？」

赫克斯點點頭。

「令人愉悅，彷彿身體裡的惡意會順著喉嚨噴出來。」

「芮說，很可怕。每次創作完，我就感覺死了一次，很痛苦。」

「正巧證明了她和我們，我跟你，是不同的人。難道你仍想要回去路克那裡嗎？」

 

凱羅沉默了很久，終於開口：「赫克斯，你是為了這些才在酒吧裡選擇我嗎？」

 

「我並沒有看過你的照片。凱羅。這一切都是註定的。」

 

赫克斯好像又變成了那個在房間裡，凱羅受罰之後，會為他安撫傷口的人。他輕輕把手放在凱羅的膝蓋上。

 

「我對你一無所知，但是我感覺得到你是特別的。你有那些永遠不能滿足的慾望。你是我養過最麻煩的一條狗，現在是唯一的狗。告訴你一個秘密──」

 

赫克斯神秘兮兮地說：「──史諾克活不久了，五年內一定會死，他膝下無子，我會讓他在遺囑裡把一切都給我。凱羅，凱羅，我跟你的時代要來了。沒有天行者，沒有史諾克，在那裡你的慾望不是罪惡，沒有人會否定你。我們的關係也許不會是隱藏的。」

 

凱羅猛地抬起頭。

 

「赫克斯，你……」

「你可以創作出更偉大的藝術，你的話當然是可以的。如果你捨棄了理性面，完全投入慾望中，投入只有我能給你的慾望。你說呢？我至高無上的領袖。」

 

*

 

赫克斯穿著凱羅最喜歡的那套內衣，黑色蕾絲一直纏繞到喉結處，帶著新娘般的長紗手套，跪在地上放蕩的吸著他的老二。

 

「你像個娼妓。」

「你的娼妓。」

 

他吸吮著黑色恥毛裡的陰囊與陰莖底部，刻意舔出聲音，凱羅從沒想過能以這樣的方式與赫克斯做，粗暴地拉扯橘色的頭髮，逼他張大嘴把陰莖吞到喉嚨深處，而赫克斯一點怨言也沒有，他用手指幹凱羅屁股裡的前列腺，同時舔著對方乳頭，凱羅的乳環被舔熱，牙齒叼著拉扯的感覺雖然疼痛，但異常舒服。

 

「可以咬你嗎？」

「你喜歡的都可以喔。」

赫克斯在凱羅吸他的時候笑出眼尾細紋，他們的身體疊在一起，襯著凱羅滿是疤痕的肉體，赫克斯顯得白皙無瑕，他們十指相扣，赫克斯的無名指拿掉婚戒以後有一圈更白的環。

 

「想插進去，保險套……」

「不帶也沒關係。」

 

他穿著帶扣的高跟鞋，勾著凱羅的大腿讓陰莖進來自己張開濕潤的部位。他的鞋底是紅色的，嘴唇是紅色的，凱羅呻吟著，好像他們趴在鮮紅的展覽館裡做愛。

 

精液順著大腿流下來，赫克斯撐起身體。

 

「你要去哪？」

 

凱羅攔住他，拉著不讓他離開床。

 

「我會留下的，但是很髒，我想洗澡。」

「還沒結束。」

「你都已經射了那麼多……」

 

赫克斯聲音沙啞，兩隻手被銬住，背對翹著屁股，大概以為凱羅還能做，順從迎合著對方手指。四指都插入後，凱羅還在倒潤滑液。

 

「你、要進來嗎？」

「我要用拳頭幹你。」

 

他在赫克斯還沒回神前把關節最大的部分塞進去，赫克斯蹬直雙腿，胡亂踢著找不到平衡點，鞋子細跟踩傷凱羅的腿跟腹部，但他已經習慣這樣的痛楚。赫克斯發出「咿啊──」被抽去了空氣般的無聲喊叫，凱羅無情地推進到手腕處，不斷用力，肛門擠出了潤滑跟血。

 

「凱羅，好痛、痛。」

「嘴巴都吞不下的手，屁股竟然吃下去了，好神奇。你會壞掉嗎？」

 

赫克斯哭著點頭。

 

「我愛你。我們永遠做下去好嗎？不要離開我。」

 

赫克斯說好，他明明還在掉眼淚。

凱羅一方面悲傷著，一方面卻又感到從未擁有的快樂，某些一直茫然著的模糊得到了答案，藏在指尖觸摸到、抽搐濕熱的黏膜裡。他害怕過赫克斯不愛他，害怕過被拋棄，其實都不是什麼大事，重要的是赫克斯不能沒有他。

 

凱羅想，等到未來他真的得到了一切，就算要在十字路口幹赫克斯，赫克斯也不會有任何意見的。


End file.
